


Драбблы

by Anonymous



Category: The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Действие происходит в той же вселенной, что и в "Грани хаоса", "Шрамах" и "Откровенно".</p><p>Пост-пост-канон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. День независимости

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_vs_White (leanuint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/gifts).



Вашингтон встречает его дождём. Не просто дождём — настоящей грозой, с громом и молниями, и, глядя на иллюминацию за стеклом, Аарон думает, что им всем крупно повезло, что самолёту вообще дали посадку в такую погоду. Ливень почти заставляет его изменить это мнение: перебегая от терминала до такси, он успевает промокнуть до нитки, и ещё раз — между такси и крыльцом.  
Ему не приходится долго возиться с замком — эта игра уже в прошлом — и он стряхивает куртку с плеч, как только переступает порог. Раскат грома заглушает щелчок двери; холодную, липкую от воды футболку он стягивает на ходу.  
— В умении появиться эффектно тебе не откажешь.  
Рик стоит на пороге кухни, едва заметно насмешливо улыбаясь. Вспышка молнии чётче очерчивает силуэт, и на секунду Аарона охватывает чувство какого-то вывернутого дежавю, как будто эта сцена то ли повторяет, то ли отражает другую похожую — но молния гаснет, и чувство проходит следом.  
— Неожиданность деморализует противника.  
Рик окидывает его коротким взглядом.  
— Тем более если действовать наверняка.  
Аарон усмехается и чувствует, как мурашки, которые не имеют ничего общего с холодом или дождём, бегут по коже.  
— Не люблю мокрое, — честно заявляет он, и Рик пожимает плечами:  
— Да я, вроде, не возражал.

Разумеется, они оказываются в постели. Дождь заканчивается к утру. Аарон слышит тишину за окном, когда Рик в предрассветных сумерках встаёт на пробежку — но ему пока слишком лень просыпаться, и он даже не отрывает головы от подушки. К возвращению Рика он, впрочем, уже не спит, просто дремлет, полуприкрыв веки. Полушутливая попытка Рика его разбудить заканчивается дурацкой вознёй и приступом хохота, а потом, разумеется, сексом, и они засыпают снова, а на пол ложатся косые лучи золотистого летнего солнца.

Окончательно Аарон просыпается ближе к полудню, когда солнце уже скрывается за углом, один. Минут десять он просто валяется, лениво разглядывая потолок, а потом поднимается резким рывком. В душ, одеться, спуститься вниз — всё это не занимает и четверти часа. На кухне в кофеварке на подогреве дожидается кофе, и, прихватив кружку, он выходит на задний двор. Воздух до сих пор прохладный и пахнет озоном и солью, прозрачно-голубое небо могло бы посостязаться в чистоте красок с нежно-зелёной травой. Рик, какой-то удивительно неформальный в обычных джинсах и светлой рубашке на выпуск с закатанными выше локтя рукавами, отрывается от возни с грилем, вскидывает на него быстрый взгляд и возвращается к своему занятию, но Аарон успевает поймать такую же быструю улыбку в его глазах.  
— Большие планы? — Аарон указывает кружкой в сторону гриля.  
— Барбекю четвёртого июля — это традиция.  
— А ты, разумеется, неукоснительно их все соблюдаешь.  
Рик бросает на него ещё один взгляд.  
— Хорошие... — он пожимает плечами, и во взгляде снова проскальзывает чуть насмешливая улыбка. — Почему нет?  
Аарон молча пьёт кофе, запрокидывает голову к прозрачному небу и просто дышит. Традиции его мало волнуют, но сегодняшний день обещает быть на редкость хорошим. Поэтому, в самом деле — почему нет?


	2. Carpe diem

— Carpe diem, — замечает он; Рик смеётся, качает головой и отворачивается — и это к лучшему, потому что не нужно сдерживать накатывающую в ответ волну непрошенного, но привычного уже тепла.  
Это лёгкий, искренний, почти мальчишеский смех; он словно принадлежит другому человеку, моложе и беззаботней, но в то же время это всё тот же Рик Байер — и это тот Рик Байер, который по-настоящему нравится Аарону. Не слуга государства, стоящий на страже национальных интересов — Аарон уважает Рика-патриота, отчасти даже восхищается им, но симпатизировать ему находит сложным, особенно с некоторых пор. Нет, сейчас Рик — это... просто Рик, и Аарон одновременно испытывает облегчение и сожалеет, что таким он бывает нечасто. Привыкнуть к этому было бы слишком легко, и... Аарон предпочитает не додумывать мысль до конца.   
Он умеет ловить момент и наслаждаться им, не жалея о большем.


End file.
